Swan Witch
by Savageaf
Summary: Kol's only just woken up, and he's intrigued by the witch who has surprisingly befriended his older brother. Maybe she'll let him into her life... Kol/Bella


**The Character's do not belong to me. They respectfully are owned by their authors and directors! Hopefully you like my ****fanfiction! **

Bella gave Maddox a nod as she walked into the house. She walked up the stairs and into the nearest study room. Her best friend sat there with his feet propped up onto the table with a book in one hand and a glass in the other.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." He stated putting the book down and taking his feet off the table.

"I was going to come tomorrow, but then I heard from Maddox and how you broke your curse. I wished to visit earlier. I would have cane earlier if you'd told me, Nik." She told him taking a seat across from him.

"Yes, but you wanted to know more about your history. I let you be." He shrugged getting up and kissing her cheek as he walked past. "How was it?"

"Charlie was born from a line of Swan witches. They're different from normal ones that you know. They can do magic without nature's law." She answered. "Meaning I could have broken your curse if you'd waited a few days."

"Well it's done with now," Klaus told her as he placed the book back into the shelf.

"I can find Mikael for you." She stayed as she smirked. She took the glass he had left behind and sipped it quietly. She waited for his reaction and looked up at him innocently when he blurred over to her.

"Isabella..." he warned.

"Get me a map and I'll locate him." She told him getting up. "Can you get me some chocolate too?"

"I'll have someone do it." He told her.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Now tell me everything about Mystic Falls."

.x.x.x.

"He's in Mystic Falls..." Bella whispered looking at the map in surprise. "And he's alive. Seems like the older Salvatore brother helped him awaken."

Klaus growled and she stopped him before he could do any damage to the room.

"I can get you a stake that can kill him. Just draw him in tonight." Bella told him with excitement. "You're going to stake the bastard while I make sure he's frozen in place."

So that night Klaus got a message to Mikael and the man showed up, willing to show off any way in can. His arrogance disgusted Bella, but she didn't wipe the smirk off her face when she used her magic on him and made sure he couldn't move. Klaus glared at his father and a smile ghosted his lips.

"You're getting what you deserve." He whispered to his father before he staked him in the heart with the weapon his father had once wanted to use on him. Bella stopped her flow of magic and walked up behind Klaus. She put a hand on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I understand why you don't like." She told him as she lent against him. They watched the fire scorch the body until only ash and bones were left. Klaus had one of his servants clean the mess up and the two made their way inside. Bella happily joined Klaus in for his celebration and joined him for a drink.

.x.x.x.

"You want me here?" Bella asked watching him pull the daggers out of his siblings heart.

"You're as much family as they are." He told her and Bella smiled at him.

"I'll stay, but I'm going upstairs. It's weird watching people come back to life." She commented. Niklaus laughed continuing his work. He took her suggestion and left their stakes on their chests. They could do as they wished with them. Bella sat in Klaus' office and waited for him. He came up an hour later with blood in his hands.

"Elijah and I got into a bit of a scuffle, but he's not trying to kill me anymore." The only explanation Bella received from her friend. She silently put up a protection charm on him and read a book he had left on his desk. When Bella heard a shriek from downstairs, Klaus quickly left. Bella stayed in the room and told him to call her down when they weren't trying to kill each other.

Bella received a text from him an hour later and she walked down the stairs. She didn't even glance at his siblings. Instead she looked Klaus over and noticed only a few scrapes. She rolled her eyes when she noticed a drained body near where he sat.

"I thought we said not to have dead bodies laying around anymore. It raises questions." She commented walking to his bar and making herself a drink.

"Who are you?" She heard the female voice and knew it was Rebekah. She turned towards them with a drink in hand. She gave Klaus his own drink.

"Isabella Swan," she introduced herself before sitting down on the arm of Klaus' chair. Bella looked at Klaus' siblings and her eyes locked with the youngest brother. She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink.

"Why are you here?" Rebekah asked harshly.

"Rebekah." Klaus warned.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of Nik's." Bella smirked. She downed her glass before she turned towards her friend. "I'd love to stay, but I have a Salvatore to go torture."

"What'd he do?" Klaus asked amused when he saw her devilish grin.

"Oh nothing, but hurting him means hurting the doppelgänger. The girl needs to be taken down a few notches. I'll be back later." Bella kissed his cheek and passed by the others. She left the room.

.x.x.x.

"Isabella," she heard from behind her and turned around.

"You must be Kol," Bella greeted turning back to her pancakes.

"I am," he grinned.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know the woman who has become friends to my brother." Bella could hear the sincerity in his voice and smiled a little.

"Would you like breakfast?" She asked.

"I would, thank you." Bella didn't say anything and cooked them a breakfast. She left a plate for Klaus on the counter as well. She took a seat across from Kol and he eyed her for a few minutes before taking a bite of her food.

"You are a good cook, darling." Bella thanked him and ate her breakfast. Kol would ask her a question now and then and she'd answer truthfully.

"Isa!" She heard Klaus yell from the stairs and she rolled her eyes before she walked out of the kitchen. She put the dishes in the sink.

"What, Nik?" She asked walking up to him.

"Did you really leave the Salvatore boy in front of the Gilbert's house with no memory of what happened to him?"

"Of course not." Bella denied. "I left him in the doppelgängers room with an apple in his mouth. I thought it went well with the whole pig look he has going on."

"I don't know why I put up with you." He muttered.

"Just admit it Nik, you love me." Bella giggled as he walked down the stairs. She jumped onto his back as she pestered him about how much he liked her.

"I'm going to make a t-shirt that says I'm your best friend!" She grinned and jumped off his back and towards her room.

"I'm not wearing it!" Klaus yelled to her back.

"Of course you are! I'll make a matching keychain as well!" She yelled back.

.x.x.x.

"Hey Kol," Bella greeted as he came to her room with a knock on the door.

"Hello, darling." He greeted. Bella liked Kol the best out of the Mikaelsons after knowing them for three months. Klaus of course was also her favourite. The other Mikaelsons were pretty nice as well. She liked Elijah when she wanted to learn something new, Rebekah was a good friend, and Finn was okay. She didn't get along well with the oldest brother that much. He reminded her too much of Edward.

"What can I do for you?" She asked closing her laptop as she looked up at him.

"I came to ask if you'd like to be my date to the ball?" Bella knew the ball he was talking about was the one Klaus had decided to throw. She had rolled her eyes when he had told her, but she was still excited.

"Sure," Bella agreed.

"Okay! Great!" Kol seemed genuinely excited as he smiled at her.

.x.x.x.

Bella walked down the stairs in her red dress. The skirt of the dress formed an A and her dress was secured by the halter top. Kol stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her and he looked up immediately. His face showed a little shock and Bella couldn't help but smile at him.

"You look beautiful, darling." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Bella complimented. She kissed his cheek and he put his arm around her waist. They talked with Klaus and Rebekah for a few minutes before Elijah called them to give a speech.

"Who are you, beautiful?" Bella turned towards the older Salvatore's voice.

"Damon Salvatore, I'd say its a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying." Bella smirked and Bella could hear a snort a few feet ahead of her.

"Play nice," Damon stated.

"I will when you stop trying to kill my friend." Bella smirked.

"Who would your friend be?" Bella didn't answer his question. She turned back towards where the Mikaelsons stood.

"It's a pleasure to have everyone here for such an occasion. We have felt right at home in this town and we hope we continue to stay here." Elijah was getting towards the end of his speech. "My family and I have decided to thank one special person in our lives. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be here. Isabella, would you please come up here?" Bella started walking towards the stairs and people parted way to let her through. She walked up the steps carefully and she stood by Klaus' side. He looked at her with a small smirk on his face and she knew this was the closest he would get to showing public affection.

"Thank you and we hope you enjoy the evening." Elijah raised his glass and Bella drank with the rest of the crowd. She looked at the older Salvatore and smirked at his confused face. She gave him a mocking wave.

"Quit playing with the locals, darling." Kol's voice broke her thoughts as he spoke from behind her.

"It's fun, my dear." She giggled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he held his hand out. Bella took it and winked at Klaus before she left with his younger brother.

"I have to say, when you're brother said it was a ball I was expecting masks." She pouted as they danced.

"I'll keep that in mind for you next time," Kol stated as he twirled her.

"I'm sure you will, ." Bella put her hand on his shoulder again. He rested his on her hips and brought her closer.

They danced for a while and when Bella's feet started to hurt she took Kol's hand and pulled him off the dance floor. She led him out the back door and towards the stairs to their rooms. He followed along silently and she led him to Klaus' art room and opened the door to his balcony. She stepped out and leaned against the balcony. She put up a privacy wall with a wave of her fingers before she turned towards Kol.

"What are we doing up here?" He questioned. Bella didn't reply and instead pulled him to her and then kissed him. He kissed back, almost eagerly, and Bella felt his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck. She pulled him closer and she moaned when he bit down on her bottom lip. "Not that I don't enjoy this, but what is happening, darling?"

"Do you have feelings for me or not?" Bella asked.

"I was a willing participant of that kiss, Isabella." He pointed out and when she stared at him he gave her a nod.

"Good, I like you too." Bella whispered before she kissed him again. She was the one to pull away this time and he kept his arms around her. "Can I tell you how I met your brother?"

"Of course you can." He answered. He pulled away and he watched her as she took in deeps breaths. She leaned against the balcony and took in another breath.

"When I was seventeen I moved from my mothers to my fathers. He lived in Forks, Washington and i hated the place, but I wanted to give my mother some freedom. It was great at first and then I went to school. I was sat right next to Edward Cullen. He seemed to hate me at first and even left to his cousins for a week. When he came back, I was almost crushed by a van. He managed to run across the lot in seconds and he saved me." Bella turned away and looked out into the forest behind their house. "I started to question whether he was human and I did some research. I came across a book that recommended he might be a vampire. It took a few days and after a few incidents, I figured out he was a vampire. A different breed called Cold Ones. I confronted him and he told me the truth. I started dating him for a few weeks and he invited me to a baseball game with his family. I was the referee for his family."

"Are you okay?" Kol asked concerned and Bella took a few breaths before she gave him a nod. He came and stood besides her putting his hand over hers.

"Three nomads showed up: James, Laurent, and Victoria. James knew I was protected by the Cullens and so he made me into a hunt. We managed to draw him out to Phoenix, Arizona. It was where I used to live before I moved in with my Dad. He tricked me and told me he had my mom and so I willingly went to him to my old ballet studio. He managed to bite me before the Cullens showed up. They killed James and Edward sucks the venom out of my body." Bella took another few shaky breaths. "Then my birthday came. Everything was fine. My relationship with the Cullens and Edward was great. During a birthday party they had thrown me I got a paper cut. His brother attacked me, but the others managed to stop him...Edward left after that and took his whole family. I was in a bad state for a long time." Bella chuckled darkly as she remembered.

"It wasn't long before Victoria found me. Victoria was James' mate and she wanted revenge. She killed my Dad and all of my friends before she kidnapped me. She took me to an abandoned cabin in the woods. She tortured me for months. She bit into me, took the venom back, drank my blood after cutting me. She managed to find someone who would rape me." Bella had to stop at that and she welcomed Kol's arms around her. She could feel the tears and she didn't stop them as they came.

"You don't have to tell me, darling." Kol whispered.

"I need to. You deserve to know." Bella shook her head. She stopped crying after a few minutes but a few still escaped as she continued. "Nik came to Seattle because he had a false lead that Mikael was there. He found me while he was passing through. He killed every one of them and I enjoyed it when Victoria died in front of me. Nik looked at me like he didn't pity me, but he understood. He thought I had strength in me if I managed to live this long in the hands of a revenge stricken cold one." Bella smiled as the memories flashed through her mind.

"He saved me. He took me back to his hotel room and gave me his blood. His blood did fix some of the damage but some of the bite marks never went away." Bella shrugged. "I didn't care though, I was happy to be out. Nik kept me safe from everything. If a guy ever looked at me the wrong way he would be dead in seconds. He helped me when I discovered I had powers and had Maddox train me. He became my closest friend, practically brother. That was three years ago. A year ago he let me go so I could figure out about my line of witches. You know everything after that."

Bella didn't look at him. She didn't know what she would see, but she couldn't handle it if there was any disgust or pity in the eyes she loved. She was surprised when she felt his fingers on her chin. He made her look at him before he kissed her. Softly and passionately. His lips were like feather against her lips but she couldn't pull away. She almost whimpered when he did pull away.

"You're a very strong person, darling, and I'm lucky you're here." He told her and Bella smiled at him. She had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Kol... for everything." He just wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest.

.x.x.x.

"Hey," Bella greeted Kol with a kiss as she woke up.

"Good morning, darling." He kissed her head and Bella smiled fondly.

"Isabella!" She heard Klaus yell from his room and she giggled into her boyfriends chest.

"What did you do, darling?" Kol asked smirking.

"I painted his walls and now it says 'Isabella and Niklaus are best friends.'" She laughed and she could feel Kol shaking as he laughed along with her.

"You, darling, are amazing." He whispered into her ear and Bella kissed him.

**How was it? Leave a review or PM me!**


End file.
